


I Like It (When You Watch Me)

by timeforteaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforteaaa/pseuds/timeforteaaa
Summary: In which Jongin wants to where lingerie, and Kyungsoo is in for a birthday treat.





	I Like It (When You Watch Me)

**Author's Note:**

> sequel of sorts to make the yuletide gay!

just a lil side note that this fic can be read as a sequel of sorts to my christmas fic make the yuletide gay. i think it works ok as a standalone story, but there might be a couple of references/character dynamics that might not make sense if you haven't read it. 

 

WELL WELL WELL

 

WE MEET AGAIN

 

IT IS THE THREE DAYS OF KAISOO FICS EXTRAVAGANZA (ok i am the first to admit that this years fics are nowhere near as good as last years but I've been reALLY BUSY AND I TRIED MY BEST) ok plz don't hate me at least we have fic 

 

happy birthday kyungsoo i love you a lot please marry me or marry jongin either or tbh but if u marry jongin please invite me to your wedding so i can fulfil my destiny of ‘random sobbing woman’ who is present at every wedding regardless 

 

I CANT BELIEVE I WROTE THIS I MEAN I LOVED EVERY SECOND BUT WOW THE KINK I AM NOW KINK 

 

praise kink NOICE on a srs note i haven't written anything like this before so please forgive if its awkward and not quite right? i tried ma best i promise i just kept adding kinkier stuff and i couldn't stop so its kind of a mess and the ending is a bit abkfjabfefbemb because i wanted to finish it on time for you all but i hOPE U LIKE PLEAS LIKE???

 

ANYWAY how is everybody? hows your 2017 going so far??? I HOPE YOURE DOING WELL AND YOU ARE CHILL AND ON TOP OF YOUR GAME AND YOUR SKIN IS CLEAR AND YOU ARE ROLLING IN THE DOLLAR AND YOURE HAPPY AND HEALTHY AND DOING GREAT AND IF YOURE NOT YOU WILL BE SOON OK I BELIEVE IN YOU GO OUT THERE KICK SOME ASS SLAY YOUR LIFE DO ME PROUD OK I LOVE YOU ALL STAY HYDRATED 

 

i shud probs let you read this now ok i hope you like it<3 ill see you tomorrow for the kaisoo day fic,

 

keep it cool keep it kaisoo,

much love, 

 

TEA<3333

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin thinks the idea is conceptualised whilst he’s at Momo’s house. 

 

He’d never thought about… lingerie before then. Well, maybe he had, but it had never been allowed to come to the forefront of his mind. 

 

He’d never been confident enough to let his imagination wander. 

 

Until now, at least. 

 

It’s a drizzly Friday night, early January, and the dance team will soon be gathering in Momo’s house for their (at least) once monthly movie night and sleepover. It’s supposed to help ‘team bonding’ but everyone knows thats just a euphemism for spreading gossip and having a good time. 

 

Despite the fact Jongin had to stay late in the library and pull in some extra hours of studying (having Kyungsoo as a boyfriend and as a distraction does not do any wonders for his grades), he is still the first to arrive. 

 

Jogging lightly, Jongin huddles up against the rain and tries not to get splashed by a passing bus as he reaches Momo’s front door, pressing the bell frantically and hopping from foot to foot with cold. 

 

Mercifully, Momo is quick to answer the door and ushers him in whilst scolding him for standing out in the cold. 

 

“I’m fine, mum.” Jongin pouts as he shrugs his jacket off in her hallway. 

 

Momo squints at him and takes his coat, disappearing off into her washroom so the garment doesn’t drip all over her home. “You’d be lost without me!” She singsongs. 

 

Jongin rolls his eyes and kicks his battered trainers off. He fishes around in his jeans pocket for his phone and flips it out, smiling when he sees a message from Kyungsoo. 

 

_Have fun tonight! Call me if you need picking up in the morning~ xxx_

 

Jongin blushes at the message, grinning to himself as he taps out a reply. He doesn’t spot Momo silently returning, and startles when she coughs loudly. 

 

“Texting the boyfie, are we?” She teases, a smug grin on her face. “Please, never forget that it was basically me who set you both up. I’m amazing, aren’t I?” 

 

Jongin blushes and pouts, but a smile tugs at the corner of his lips. “Yeah. You kind of are.” He concedes. Really, he never would have got round to asking Kyungsoo out if it hadn’t been for Momo’s careful coordination, so Jongin guesses he does owe her a little. 

 

“Aw. It is kinda cute seeing you both all loved up.” She shrugs. “Now, I  _really_ need a shower, I’ve been helping out in Sana’s art room all afternoon.” Momo holds up two very paint splattered arms.

 

“Sure.” Jongin nods.

 

“If you want to get changed you can use my room. But don’t laugh because I haven’t had time to tidy!” Momo slings over her shoulder as she traipses up the stairs. 

 

“You never have time to tidy!” Jongin shouts in return, picking up his overnight bag. He knows his way round Momo’s house like the back of his own hand seeing as they've been close friends since they started uni together. He heads into her room, pushing the door open and sighing as its a bit of struggle to wade through the piles of clothes. 

 

Jongin clucks his tongue as he dumps his overnight bag onto Momo’s bed, rooting around inside for his sweats. 

 

It should be easy from there. Just get changed, head downstairs and go raid Momo’s cupboards for food. 

 

It  _would_ be easy, if Jongin didn’t get distracted. 

 

He’s just about to tut at the state of Momo’s wardrobe, the way all of her draws are open with lonesome socks spilling out onto the floor, when something catches his eye. 

 

Jongin flushes bright red as his eyes focus in on what appears to be a black lace bra pouring itself out of Momo’s underwear draw. 

 

He shouldn’t think anything of it really, but there’s an itching in Jongin’s fingertips. 

 

It’s weird, he knows it is, and before Jongin can stop himself he’s skulking over to the draw, peering guiltily over his shoulder in case he gets caught. 

 

Up close, the draw is even more  _fascinating._

 

Fiery reds and ice cold blues and black and white and lace and stitching and bows and  _pretty_. 

 

Jongin chances a touch, leaning out to feel a scrap of lace under his fingertips. He draws his hand back almost immediately, and he’s absolutely disgusted with himself. He’s such a creep. What the hell is he doing creeping around someone else’s underwear draw?

 

He stumbles back from the draw and sits down unsteadily on the bed. Pressing a soothing hand over his heart, Jongin tells himself to calm down. 

 

The consequence of this little moment is that now Jongin is very confused. Has he turned straight overnight? Suddenly developed a thing for Momo? Why else would he be feeling up her underwear? 

 

Jongin takes a deep breath, feeling guilty and gross and unsettled all at once. He thinks deeply until he’s 100% certain it’s not the fact its  _Momo’s_ underwear that’s affected him. Yes, he’s sure about that. 

 

It’s the underwear itself, the lace and the detail. The underwear could be on anyone and he’d find it hot. 

 

Maybe he  _has_  suddenly got a thing for girls. Jongin conjures up the image of Miranda Kerr in that underwear in his head. He squints, deep in thought. Miranda is a beautiful woman, and Jongin does have this weird, platonic fanboy crush on her (it’s Sehun’s fault), but nope, she’s still having no affect in  _that_ department. Jongin is just as gay as he thought he was. He still loves Miranda though, she chained herself to a tree to support koalas. How can he not. 

 

Sighing deeply, Jongin lies down and closes his eyes, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. Maybe he just—  _oh._

 

Jongin’s imagination suddenly assaults him with visuals. This time,  _he_  is the one in the lingerie. He’s the one dressed up all pretty. He can feel the tightness of the lace against his skin, he can feel the slip of the silk between his fingertips. 

 

Jongin can see himself standing shyly in Kyungsoo’s bedroom, with his boyfriend’s eyes following him around the room. He can feel the heat of Kyungsoo’s stare, he can sense the slide of large palms over his hips and he can hear the crack in Kyungsoo’s voice as he murmurs sweet praises to his ‘special, pretty Jongin.’ 

 

A tiny whimper escapes from Jongin’s lips and he bolts himself upright, tearing his hands away from his face and gasping shakily for breath. He notices that he’s half hard in his trousers and quietly cries out in irritation at himself. Batting away the images in his head with thoughts of his grandma he pulls his clothes out of his bag and changes as quickly as he can. 

 

The reassuring sounds of the shower still running greet Jongin’s ears as he steps cautiously out into the hallway. With a shake of his head he jogs downstairs and hopes his ears aren’t red still. 

 

He thinks its probably time to gorge on popcorn to forget his sins. 

 

 

***

 

 

“Soo?” Jongin begins cautiously as he lies with his head on his boyfriend’s chest. They’re enjoying one of their quite literal Netflix and Chill sessions and they haven’t moved from the sofa for a good few hours. 

 

“Hm?” Kyungsoo replies, checking to see that the blankets are pulled up high enough around Jongin. It’s a chilly night, and he has to make sure Jongin doesn’t catch a cold. 

 

Jongin sighs sweetly, drawing his finger across Kyungsoo’s strong chest muscle. He traces mindless patterns across the thin fabric of his t-shirt, trying to figure out his words before he spits them out. “I-I want to ask you something.” 

 

Ever since that night at Momo’s the…  _lingerie_ thing hasn’t gone away. The curiosity, the longing… it’s still there. And if there’s one thing Jongin has learnt by dating Kyungsoo, is that openness and communication are two of the most important things in a relationship. 

 

He loves Kyungsoo, and more importantly  _trusts_ Kyungsoo and he knows that as a grown, adult man, he is entitled to expressing what he wants in the bedroom. 

 

Jongin knows all this, yet he still feels a buzz on anxiousness and anticipation under his skin as he goes to speak. “You know… a few months ago we tried the… heels thing?” Jongin’s voice trails off to a whisper. 

 

Kyungsoo’s hand was previously lying motionless on the small of Jongin’s back, but now he moves it in slow, steady, reassuring strokes up and down Jongin’s spine. Encouraging, almost. “We did.” 

 

“Well,” Jongin steels himself. His face colours gently and he nuzzles his face further into Kyungsoo’s chest. “I was wondering what you thought— if we could try— I’d quite like to wear, um, lingerie. If you’re ok with… that.” 

 

There. He’s said it. Jongin freezes in wait of Kyungsoo’s answer. 

 

“Of course I’m ok with it.” Kyungsoo answers in a heartbeat, squeezing his arms lightly round Jongin’s middle for reassurance. “You’ll never know if you don’t try, anyway. Do you want me to buy you anything or would you feel more comfortable getting something for yourself?” 

 

Jongin lets out a muffled whimper and wriggles into Kyungsoo. “I-I think I’d like to get myself something first.” and then a few seconds later “Thank you.” 

 

“I don’t know what you’re thanking me for, babe.” Kyungsoo chuckles, his chest rumbling under Jongin’s palm. 

 

“For being nice and understanding and not thinking I'm weird.” 

 

Jongin can’t see, but he can practically hear the eye roll in Kyungsoo’s voice. “Jongin, I love you. I also love having sex with you and I enjoy it even more when I know  _you’re_ enjoying it. I’m quite happy to indulge you. You’re not weird anyway, your list of kinks that I’ve discovered so far is practically tiny and very normal compared to some people’s. The only one you’re always in the mood for is praise—“ 

 

“—Shush!” Jongin bats his hands at Kyungsoo’s face. “It feels weird when you say it out loud, shush.” 

 

“Ok, ok.” Kyungsoo concedes. “I won’t reveal your kinkiness.” 

 

“You know when I first started dating you you were this cute, awkward book-and-anime nerd and now look at you. You’ve gone all hot and dashing and manly.” Jongin grumps moodily. 

 

“I’ve got someone to take care of now.” Kyungsoo murmurs by way of explanation, planting a kiss to the top of Jongin’s head. 

 

Jongin hums indulgently, pulling Kyungsoo’s arms tighter around himself. He giggles. “I like that.” 

 

Kyungsoo smiles into Jongin’s hair. “I’m  _so_ proud of you for telling me what you want, Jongin.” His voice drops an octave. “Such a brave, good boy for me.” 

 

Jongin shivers. 

 

 

***

 

 _Hurry up Momo_ Jongin sings to himself as he shoves his hands into his pocket of his red duffel coat. He’s already had to talk himself into coming today and if he has to wait any longer he’s scared he’ll give in and do a runner. 

 

Jongin had intended on coming shopping for lingerie on his own, but he may have accidentally let it slip to Momo about his intentions on lunchtime. 

 

The girl had shaken her head in absolute disbelief. “And what do  _you_ know about underwear! Jongin you’re still wearing batman pants from when you were, like, 12!” She scolded over a mouthful of burger. 

 

Jongin had shrugged. “I don’t know. I like my batman pants though!” 

 

Momo had rolled her eyes. “Jongin, dear, I’m a girl. Also a lesbian. I  _do_ underwear. Like hell am I leaving you out alone in that scary world. I’ll meet you by the water feature in the city on Saturday at half past ten. We’re going shopping.” 

 

She’d said it in that usual commanding, you-don’t-have-a-choice-about-this tone, and it had worked. Jongin needed a little encouragement anyway. 

 

So he finds himself waiting with his chin tucked into his collar for Momo and her worldly knowledge to arrive. 

 

It turns out she isn’t long, because Jongin feels a sharp tug on the scruff of his jacket and he turns around with a small yelp. 

 

“Come on! We haven’t got all day!” Momo chimes, spinning Jongin around and linking their arms together. 

 

“You’re the one that’s late.” Jongin grumbles, noting its nearly twenty two on the clock outside the bank across the street. 

 

“Details, details.” Momo waves her spare arm in the air as she begins marching Jongin down the high street and towards and intimidating pink shop. 

 

“I’m really not sure I can do this—“ 

 

“Nonsense. Of course you can.” Momo says brusquely. 

 

The shop front approaches with alarming speed, and the mannequins poised in the window are already making Jongin’s throat a little dry. 

 

“—You have to trust me Jongin. I am the lingerie guru.” Momo says as a warm blast of air hits them as they step into the shop. 

 

The air is sickly sweet, thick with perfume and scents and the feeling of terror residing in Jongin’s gut isn’t going away any time soon. Luckily, no one gives them a second glance and the other customers continue to browse around leisurely. 

 

“Now, if you need my advice, I’d say go for something that doesn’t have built in padding on the bust. You need something that says bralet style or something, ok? Do you see anything you like?” Momo murmurs quietly as she stands Jongin in front of racks and racks of corsets and basques and other types underwear that look simultaneously beautiful and terrifying. She seems to have figured that Jongin’s a little overwhelmed and she squeezes his arm reassuringly. 

 

Jongin opens and closes his mouth a few times, his throat dry. 

 

Momo smiles fondly and gives him a little push forward. “Take your time. I’ll be hovering round the place somewhere when you want to go to the changing rooms.” 

 

Jongin gulps and half-smiles at Momo’s retreating figure and he turns back to the task at hand.  _Right, bralet style. No padding._ He needs to approach this logically. That’s what Kyungsoo would do if he were here. 

 

Jongin pictures his boyfriend standing with him, their hands wrapped together and his chin perched on Jongin’s shoulder.  _You can do it, Nini,_ Jongin imagines him saying and it does a lot to soothe him.

 

What does he like the look of? The corsets are frightening. Hot, but frightening, Jongin concludes. He likes the look and the feel of the satin, how it slips through his fingers with ease but the endless ties and fastens and strings make the corsets seem too unfriendly for his liking. 

 

The basques, however, do catch his eye. They’re pretty and delicate, everything Jongin wishes he was. Jongin had already sort of worked out he might have a thing for lace at Momo’s, and the trip certainly solidifies that. He lets his fingers reach out and touch a black, stringy number and feels his pulse instantly quicken. Yes, he likes lace. 

 

He likes sheer fabrics too, how they reveal everything but equally not quite enough. 

 

The whole shop looks frankly quite exciting, and Jongin has to remind himself a few times that he only has a certain amount of money in his pocket and he can't go  _too_ wild. 

 

He also has to think of Kyungsoo. Would he prefer the lace or the satin? Black or red? Sheer or completely open? There’s also the creeping worry that after this one try Kyungsoo will completely reject the idea and Jongin will never be allowed to touch such pretty things again. 

 

What if he looks stupid anyway? What if Jongin doesn’t suit the pretty look, what if he looks completely disgusting what if—

 

“—Jongin?” Momo is back, peering at him with concern. 

 

It’s now that Jongin realises he’s been standing stock still, burning a hole into the carpet with his eyes, for about 5 minutes. He jolts himself back to reality. “Y-yeah… just… I don’t know.” 

 

Momo walks over and squeezes round his waist gently. “Do you need some help?” She whispers. 

 

Jongin bites his lip and looks at her sheepishly. “Please.” He replies hoarsely over the lump in his throat. 

 

“Aw, don’t cry Jongin.” She says, leaning up to scrub under his eyes with her neatly manicured finger tips. 

 

Jongin is reminded briefly of his mother and the action brings a small chuckle to his lips. “I— what if Kyungsoo really doesn’t like it?” He mumbles wetly. 

 

Momo gives him a no nonsense look. “Jongin, this is as much about you as it is Kyungsoo.” 

 

Jongin looks to interrupt but Momo silences him with a raised hand. “I know, I know, it’s his birthday  and you want to surprise him and you want him to enjoy it— but you have to think of what you want and like and enjoy too. It takes two to tango  _and_ to make a stable relationship. Anyway, you could walk up to him in a potato sack and he’d still faint in adoration.” She rolls her eyes. 

 

“So…” Jongin hums. “What do I like?” 

 

Momo nods. 

 

“I— er, I like the basques best. The corsets are scary… to many tie up bits. I like… l-lace.” 

 

“Any particular colour?” 

 

“Um… red. I like red. I look good in red.” He lets his eyes trail to a basque on the rail just beside them. He’d spotted it when browsing earlier but hadn’t dared to pick it up. 

 

Momo spots the action and her hand immediately flies to the garment. “This one?” 

 

“Y-yeah.” stutters Jongin. 

 

Momo slings it over her arm and flicks through a few more of the rails. “Anything else?” 

 

“Satin is pretty… but there’s only satin corsets here.” Jongin adds glumly. 

 

Momo nods purposefully and darts round another set of railings. She rummages for a while, the squeaking of the hangers grating on Jongin’s nerves, before she reappears with something black clutched in her grasp. “A babydoll?” 

 

The babydoll is black and the satin fabric glistens enticingly under the shop lights. There’s even a lace trim round the top and a little red bow nestled in the centre. 

 

It looks delicate and pretty and not scary at all. Jongin nods his head. 

 

“It’s even got a red bow as well, seeing as you like it so much.” Momo looks proud of herself for making the discovery. “Do you have anything to wear them with?” She asks suddenly. 

 

“Wear them with?” Jongin frowns. Wasn’t the point of sexy underwear to… not wear a lot?

 

“I’m thinking thigh highs, stockings, that kind of thing.” Momo clarifies. 

 

Well, Jongin  _does_ own a pair of ordinary sock thigh highs (recently snaffled from his sister’s wardrobe) but nothing sexy. “I don’t think I do.” 

 

Momo nods and picks up a few packets, checking the leg measurements and different colour selections. “Some of these are just stick ons and some can use a garter. I’m getting you both types incase you decide to  _expand_ your repertoire.” 

 

Jongin nods mildly, his voice starting to give up on him. 

 

Momo’s eyes scan the shop for the dressing rooms and she pushes Jongin in their direction.

 

The attendant inside waves them through with a friendly smile, her bubblegum pink shirt blending in to the walls behind her. 

 

“Don’t take the stockings in, they should fit you anyway. Try these two out for size and give me a shout if you need a size change or anything.” Momo parks herself on a cerise chaise longue and Jongin flicks her one last nervous glance before he’s locking himself into the changing room.  

 

“Babydoll first.” He whispers to himself, tugging off his t-shirt and jeans before running the slick fabric between his fingers. He slips it on over his head and holds his breath. 

 

It fits. It fits nicely, and the sensation of the equal parts warm and cool satin against Jongin’s bare skin sends tingles running up and down his spine. 

 

Jongin doesn’t look in the mirror. He wants to save that for when he’s at home. He stares at the floor, at the way his trainers are left in an untidy heap. He wonders if he looks pretty. 

 

The babydoll is soon swapped for the basque and the decrease in fabric sets Jongin’s pulse thrumming. The garment is tight, but not too tight, and fits like a second skin. Jongin runs his fingertips over the lace, trailing from top to bottom and across the sections of sheer red fabric; twisting and turning his hands as they glide across the bare skin of his chest. It’s pretty. He can tell it’s pretty. Again, he doesn’t look in the mirror, instead silently slipping back into his normal clothes. 

 

Jongin emerges from the changing room with slightly sweaty palms. 

 

Momo looks up at him hopefully and he smiles. “Yeah. They’re good.” 

 

She pops a thumbs up. “Right then, its pay time and then I’ll take you for a coffee. Actually, maybe something alcoholic. You look like you need it.” She laughs. 

 

***

 

 

There’s about three hours until Kyungsoo will be arriving home. 

 

It’s his birthday today, and the fact has been toying with Jongin’s mind for weeks. 

 

Kyungsoo’s surprise is nearly ready. All Jongin needs to do now is prepare himself, hence he’s starting three hours early. He needs to be scrubbed, moisturised and polished within an inch of his life if he’s going to have enough confidence to actually pull this off. 

 

He turns on his shower blazingly hot, as hot as he can stand, just to try and loosen some of the tense muscles in his back. Shut away in the shower, Jongin goes through his plan over and over, taking comfort and security in the fact that he still has enough time to ready himself. 

 

 _This is as much about me as it is Kyungsoo,_ He repeats in his head. 

 

The problem of thinking about the evening’s events is that its making Jongin slightly hard. He really does not have time for that though, and reluctantly switches the shower to ice cold to calm himself down (it should also seal up some pores as well, a beneficial side effect of an unwanted problem). 

 

Jongin steps out of the shower shakily, wrapping himself up in his softest towels. He peers at himself in the mirror, cringing at his blotchy, marked skin and suffers an instant drop in confidence. 

 

It provokes Jongin to do what he always does, his sly little tactic to keep himself going. He pictures Kyungsoo in his head, wrapping palms round his waist, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, telling him that he’s pretty, special and how  _so very proud_  he is. 

 

It does the trick almost instantaneously, and a shy smile creeps up onto Jongin’s face as he gnaws at the edge of his towel. His teeth itch in anticipation. 

 

Jongin is grateful for every last lotion and potion he received at Christmas as he looks at various bottles of body cream lined up by his and Kyungsoo’s bathroom sink. A small flat tub with a grey marbled lid catches his eye, and upon inspecting further Jongin finds it smells like vanilla, Kyungsoo’s favourite. 

 

It’s a smooth and silky cream, and Jongin flinches at its coolness as he slathers it across his skin. It doesn’t feel too sticky either, so Jongin slips on a robe to let it sink in and he ventures back out into the bedroom. 

 

There’s another very important element of the evening Jongin is yet to set up, and he thinks carefully before pulling the ornate chair from the corner of the room into the middle, with it’s back to the foot of the bed. 

 

Jongin pats the plush red cushion of the seat softly, rubbing it’s velvety texture under his fingertips. It’s soft and comfortable, and so will be perfect for his plans. It’s current position also gives a perfect view of the warm cream wall. Truly faultless. 

 

As for mood lighting, Jongin thinks candles go best. Thankful for his female friends’ habit of gifting scented candles at every celebratory occasion, Jongin spreads them around the room is small gatherings, lighting them as he goes. 

 

The room is bathed in a warm glow and Jongin smiles, his chest fizzing in excitement. 

 

Returning to the bathroom, his breath hitches. There’s only one final step, and it’s arguably the most important one of all. The heated towel rail is currently home to two items; a pair of sheer red stockings and the basque that Jongin had bought with Momo. 

 

Hesitantly, Jongin slips his robe of his shoulders and lets it drop to the floor. He stands completely naked in his bathroom for a few seconds, before his fingers gingerly reach out to touch the stockings. 

 

They slide easily between the gaps in his fingers, providing no friction. Jongin slips them on, pulling them up carefully so as not to rip them. The plastic grip at the tops of the stockings feels foreign but not entirely uncomfortable. Jongin wriggles around a little bit to get used to it, and he eventually decides that yes, this feels nice. 

 

It’s with a gulp that he turns his attention to the basque still waiting innocuously for him to the side. He picks it up carefully, trying to figure out the front from the back. 

 

Jongin wriggles into it praying that he hasn't put on half a stone since he bought it so he doesn’t rip the damn thing before he’s even started. It’s just as snug as he remembers, and the fabric feels just as satisfying against his skin. 

 

He thinks it’s time for his one peek in the mirror, so he sneaks back out into the bedroom to the full size mirror on the wardrobe door. 

 

Jongin walks a little awkwardly at first, getting used to the way the garment holds him in ways he’s never experienced before. He concludes its hot though, regardless, but can’t help the shaking in his fingertips as he approaches the mirror. 

 

 _Come on Jongin._ He encourages himself. 

 

A tiny gasp slips from Jongin’s mouth when he first sees himself. He feels so exposed, so  _naughty,_ as he stands there but yet so delicate and gentle. He looks out of his depth certainly, but gradually Jongin begins to hold himself in a way that leans his demeanour towards being something teasing, something coy. He looks  _desirable_. He looks pretty. 

 

He turns around, wiggling his ass in front of the mirror and giggling near hysterically and how he looks, how snugly his stockings fit round his thighs. He can’t wait for Kyungsoo to come home. 

 

Jongin reaches for his phone and searches for Kyungsoo’s message feed. He mulls his words over, trying to think of the best way to get his point across, before eventually settling on  _When you get home, come straight to the bedroom and sit on the chair. I’ll be waiting ;) xxx_

 

He always was better at flirting via text than face to face anyway, but the feel of his new outfit gives Jongin that double boost of confidence. 

 

Darting back into the bathroom, Jongin decides to wait it out. He’s already starting to get a little hard and he seriously hopes Kyungsoo isn’t going to keep him waiting much longer because the restraining nature of the basque gives just the right amount of pressure to keep him on edge. 

 

As it turns out, Kyungsoo doesn’t take long at all. He’s crashing through the front door no more than five minutes later and Jongin swallows down the stage fright. 

 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo calls from the hallway accompanied by the sound of his feet softly padding across the floor. 

 

Jongin hears the bedroom door creak open and Kyungsoo makes a small sound of understanding when he spots the chair positioned in the middle of the room. 

 

He’s wearing his black skinny jeans and a long sleeved black tee pushed up to his elbows.

 

Jongin gulps at the muscles flexing in his forearms as he sits. 

 

Kyungsoo is smirking gently to himself, as if he knows he’s going to enjoy what Jongin has in store for him. 

 

The smirk only broadens when Jongin hits play on his iPod, allowing the room to be filled with the beginnings of his playlist, specially selected to be full of songs with low, heavy baselines and slinky beats. 

 

It’s with a certain shyness that he steps out of the bathroom and into the warm glow of the bedroom. 

 

Kyungsoo’s jaw drops the moment he lays eyes on Jongin. “Holy shit.” He whispers to himself. 

 

Jongin panics for a second, unsure if that’s a good or a bad thing but the blissed out yet predatory look on Kyungsoo’s face provides him with an answer. 

 

In return a smirk reaches its way onto Jongin’s face as he struts into the middle of the room. When he gets into performance mode he can do sexy, he can do alluring. 

 

“Hey Kyungsoo.” Jongin giggles, tilting his head to the side coyly. “Happy Birthday.” 

 

“Fucking hell you look gorgeous.” Kyungsoo moans breathily, his voice cracking over a few syllables. 

 

Jongin laughs again, turning so his back is to Kyungsoo and his hands can hold on to the wall. At the next beat drop, he dips right down, grinding the floor before he pulls his way back up. 

 

Flicking a sultry gaze over his shoulder Jongin notes Kyungsoo’s choked off whine. 

 

“Jongin, baby, you’re so pretty.” He murmurs, leaning back in his chair and rubbing a hand across his mouth. 

 

Jongin giggles, wiggling his ass slightly, prompting another deep groan from Kyungsoo. He gets back to work, twisting his hips, circling them round in entrancing figure of eights. It’s filthy, obscene and none of Jongin’s modesty is preserved, but this is what he likes. He lives for the feel of the bass vibrating through his body, the heaviness of Kyungsoo’s gaze tracing every flex of muscle. 

 

Years of dance come in to use as Jongin gyrates, rolling his body from top to toe in fluid, enticing movements. 

 

Kyungsoo’s sanity is becoming more and more stretched with every second that passes, and Jongin wastes no time in giving out mischievous glances, naughty lip bites and everything of the sort. 

 

Kyungsoo rubs slightly sweaty palms across the coarse fabric of his jeans, before leaning his forearms on his thighs so he can get a clearer view of his boyfriend. 

 

Jongin turns back to the wall again, spreading his legs and leaning forward, showing Kyungsoo exactly what he can have. 

 

It seems that this breaks Kyungsoo’s so far solid self-control. “Jongin, baby, I need you to be a good boy and come here  _right now_.” He commands, his voice coming out in a low growl.

 

 _That’s it_ Jongin thinks. Excitement pools low in his gut. He walks over to Kyungsoo and sits himself straight down in his lap with his back against his boyfriend’s chest. 

 

Kyungsoo’s hands immediately come to clutch at Jongin’s side, his strong hands gripping the fabric as warmth melts through to Jongin’s skin. 

 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Jongin says, pushing Kyungsoo’s hands away from him. “No touching, not yet.” It gives him a thrill to be like this. He’s obeying what Kyungsoo tells him to do, he’s being  _good_ , but he’s also being just bad enough to really fire his boyfriend up. 

 

Jongin tilts his head back to rest on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, locking eyes with a lip caught between his teeth. 

 

All it takes is slow roll down of his hips to have an expletive spat out of Kyungsoo’s mouth and he buries his face into the crook of Jongin’s neck to stifle more moans. 

 

Jongin lets out a small whimper as he feels Kyungsoo’s cock start to harden against his ass. He gives a few more slightly quicker, shallower grinds and sighs in ecstasy as the firmness only becomes more apparent, as do Kyungsoo’s breathy moans. 

 

Jongin hops up off Kyungsoo’s lap and shivers at the deep grumble of protest his boyfriend emits. Jongin’s head is starting to feel woozy, and he can feel a languid smile starting to make itself at home on his face— a sure sign that Jongin is getting turned on nearly as much as he needs to be. 

 

He struts round the back of the chair and nearly squeals in delight when he notes that Kyungsoo has his arms locked behind him. Jongin leans forward and slides a hand down Kyungsoo’s chest, letting his breath ghost over his ear. “I hope you’re enjoying your birthday surprise,” He simpers, letting his words trail into a giggle. 

 

Kyungsoo bites out a laugh. “I am. I’d enjoy it more if I had you back in my lap, though.” 

 

Jongin is not done teasing quite yet, so he slinks back round to the front and dips down right in front of Kyungsoo. He crawls forward on to his knees and then slowly traces his nose up the inside of Kyungsoo’s leg, pushing his knees a little further apart with his hands. 

 

Kyungsoo has his arms folded in front of him now, his muscles straining. His eyebrows are furrowed and  _wow_  its a pretty sight for Jongin to see. His eyes glaze over just a bit, and Kyungsoo pats his hand on one of his thighs. 

 

“Up here.” He murmurs with his voice barely above a whisper. 

 

That marks the start of the change in dynamic. 

 

Something has faded away inside Jongin— namely the want and will to tease Kyungsoo— and now all he wants is to do exactly what he’s told and be told he’s good for doing it. 

 

It’s with a swift nod of the head that Jongin hops up, straddles Kyungsoo with his thighs and sits down. The scratchy material of Kyungsoo’s jeans feels delicious against his bare, hot skin and Jongin shudders. 

 

Kyungsoo reaches up a hand to brush Jongin’s fringe out of his eyes, gently caressing the side of his face. He swipes his thumb across Jongin’s lower lip only to have the digit caught between Jongin’s teeth so he has something to suck on. “I’m really enjoying my present, baby.” Kyungsoo starts, smiling fondly as Jongin blushes and ducks his head a little. “Thank you.” 

 

“I-it’s my pleasure.” Jongin says, his  words coming out a little garbled over Kyungsoo’s thumb. 

 

“Am I allowed to touch now?” Kyungsoo questions, seemingly ignoring the fact his hand is resting across his boyfriend’s jaw. 

 

“Please.”  Jongin whimpers, giving a little roll of his hips to tell Kyungsoo what he wants. 

 

“Oh, you want to do this?” Kyungsoo says almost innocently, ever so softly canting his hips up to press his erection against Jongin’s ass. 

 

Jongin leans forward so his whole body is pressed against Kyungsoo’s. He rolls himself downwards, breathing a shuddery groan into Kyungsoo’s ear. “I-I wanna— do it for you. Wanna be your good boy.” 

 

Kyungsoo nods, letting his hands rest just as a guide on Jongin’s hips. “You’re being such a good boy as it is, Nini. Take your time baby.” 

 

Jongin takes a deep breath. He’s painfully hard, and painfully restrained by his underwear, and having Kyungsoo’s lips so close to him messes with the hardwiring of his brain. He clumsily leans forward and for the first time tonight he finally gets to kiss Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo’s lips are probably Jongin’s favourite taste in the world (after his cock) and the way his boyfriend gently coaxes him to open up so their tongues can tangle sends bolts of electricity down Jongin’s spine. 

 

Jongin’s hips start to pick up the beat of the thudding bass again and his own neglected dick starts to receive the pressure it really needs. 

 

Kyungsoo’s hands squeeze rhythmically at Jongin’s hips, and after a short time his hips start to buck up to meet each of Jongin’s down thrusts. “That’s it baby. That’s it, keep going.” He encourages, each ram occasionally interspersed by a moan that slips out. 

 

Jongin is at the perfect angle to get as much bodily contact as he can and he takes full advantage of it— he writhes around on Kyungsoo and pushes his hands firmly up under his t-shirt. “I want it off.” He whines, attaching his lips to Kyungsoo’s neck. 

 

“Anything for my pretty boy.” Kyungsoo agrees, pulling his shirt off his head in one easy move and tossing it somewhere in the corner. 

 

Jongin muffles what sounds like a scream by biting down on Kyungsoo’s ear, his hips grinding at an ever increasing pace. 

 

“Do you want to come like this baby or do you want me inside you?” Kyungsoo asks hoarsely, his palms gripping at Jongin’s asscheeks. With every roll of Jongin’s hips he squeezes them or massages them gently and its driving him mad to be so close yet so far to having all of Jongin. 

 

Jongin rubs his nose against Kyungsoo’s cheek desperately. “In, in, I want you in.” 

 

Kyungsoo presses a hot, wet kiss on the side of Jongin’s flushed neck. “Ok, you gonna be a good boy and ride my cock here?” 

 

Jongin nods his head furiously, planting his feet on the ground more solidly. “Please,” he begs “Please be quick I r-really need you.” 

 

Kyungsoo wipes some sweat off Jongin’s forehead lovingly. “I know you do baby, I know you do. It’s alright, you’ll get to come soon, ok? You’ve been such a good boy for me, I’m going to look after you.” 

 

Flopping his head forward to curl into Kyungsoo’s neck, Jongin squeaks quietly and balls his hand into a fist on Kyungsoo’s chest. 

 

Kyungsoo rubs soothing patterns on Jongin’s back as he slowly slides his hand down, caressing the soft skin and pushing calming kisses down Jongin’s hairline on his neck. 

 

The benefits of Jongin’s basque being almost entirely open means that all Kyungsoo has to do is move the thin thong out of the way so he can trace is fingertips round Jongin’s rim. 

 

Jongin lets out a soft hiss, lightly biting at Kyungsoo’s collar bone to form a bruise that will almost certainly last. 

 

Kyungsoo awkwardly manoeuvres a hand to pull a bottle of lube out of the back pocket of his jeans, shimmying them down a little on the way. 

 

Jongin giggles against him. “Did you know what I had planned?” 

 

Kyungsoo drops a kiss against his lips. “Nope, I just always like being prepared.” 

 

With an encouraging little shake from Jongin, Kyungsoo gets back to business and slicks up a couple of his fingers. “Might be a little bit cold, love.” He cautions as he slips one finger in. 

 

Kyungsoo frowns because Jongin feels looser than normal. He pumps his hand a couple of times before sliding a second finger in and yes, the slide is definitely easier than normal. It’s a matter of seconds until Kyungsoo has three fingers massaging Jongin’s walls, scissoring apart and leaving Jongin a quivering mess in Kyungsoo’s lap. “Did you stretch yourself before I got home?” 

 

Kyungsoo feels the heat of Jongin’s blush against his cheek. “M-maybe.” He says, voice cracking each time Kyungsoo’s fingers brush tantalisingly close to his prostate. 

 

“Come on now, tell me the truth.” Kyungsoo teases, his fingers dragging sensuously in and out of Jongin. 

 

“I-I did… before you c-came home I had a b-bath before I had a shower so I stretched m-myself s-so you could be i-inside me quicker.” 

 

Kyungsoo smiles against Jongin’s hair. “Such a clever boy as well, what a good idea!” He coos tenderly. 

 

“P-please.” Jongin chokes out again, his lips searching for another kiss. 

 

Gently sucking on Jongin’s lower lip, Kyungsoo lubes his cock up and is momentarily relieved due to the cooling sensation of the gel. He slicks up and down his length a couple of times, before teasing his cockhead around Jongin’s rim. “Are you ready, love?” 

 

Jongin nods, bracing his hand behind him on Kyungsoo’s thigh. 

 

Kyungsoo slowly eases Jongin down on to his cock, a long, drawn-out moan pulling from his throat as Jongin’s wet heat takes his length. 

 

“Hey, there you go.” Kyungsoo soothes, rubbing Jongin’s side comfortingly as he pants and gives himself time to adjust. “Whenever you’re ready ok?” 

 

Jongin interlaces his fingers with Kyungsoo’s and takes a deep breath. He’s taking the stretch easier than usual thanks to the double preparation, and combined with his almost insufferable state of turned on it isn’t long before Jongin is giving little experimental bounces in Kyungsoo’s lap. 

 

Kyungsoo’s head tips back and he exposes the column of his throat, and Jongin takes the opportunity to reach down and attach his lips there, marking him up as his own. 

 

The vibrations of the moans echoing from Kyungsoo’s lips only fuel Jongin’s desperation, his bounces starting to pick up more of a steady, forceful rhythm. While the grinding early was soft, sensual and smooth, the build up has made both Kyungsoo and Jongin want to waste no time at all, so nothing but the sounds of skin slapping and obscene squelching fill the air.  

 

Jongin rides Kyungsoo’s cock like he really means it, using all of his flexibility and power to sink down to the bottom and then pull right the way off until only his tip remains inside. 

 

“ _Fuck,_ Jongin.” Kyungsoo moans. “You’re doing so well baby, look at you.” He runs his hands over every last piece of Jongin’s skin he can touch, pressing kisses all over his chest and up his neck. 

 

“Y-you feel so g-good.” Jongin whines, sinking his teeth into his lip almost hard enough to draw blood. “S-so f-full.” He whimpers. 

 

Kyungsoo’s grip tightens on Jongin’s hips, slowing him back down to hedonistic, grinding movements. 

 

“No, no, no, I need more.” Jongin whines, turning red in the face as he tries to pull his hips out of Kyungsoo’s grasp. 

 

To mollify Jongin a little, Kyungsoo lifts his hips fractionally to meet him each time he rolls down. 

 

Jongin chokes on a moan, and finds that as long as he can feel Kyungsoo’s length in him he’ll take whatever he can get. 

 

“We’ve got time baby,” Kyungsoo soothes, running his hand through Jongin’s hair repetitively as Jongin grinds senselessly in his lap, trying to find the angle that will rub Kyungsoo’s cock against his prostate. “There’s no need to rush.” 

 

Jongin’s about to lose his mind. He  _needs_ Kyungsoo to fuck him, hard and fast and relentless and he can’t wait any longer. “I-I need you so much I—“ Jongin wipes his chin free of drool “I need you to fuck me so hard I can’t walk because I’ve been  _waiting_  for so long and I—  _ngh.”_

 

Kyungsoo gives a more forceful undulation of his hips, effectively silencing Jongin’s plea. “I’ll tell you what baby,” He says, rubbing across one of Jongin’s nipples with his fingertips, “You ride me for just a little bit longer, show me what these hips can do, and then I promise I’ll toss you on that bed and make you scream.” 

 

Jongin gasps, nodding enthusiastically. “I can I can I can I can.” He chants, bracing his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders and beginning to bounce. 

 

Kyungsoo guides his hips again, rolling them in circles each time Jongin drops onto his cock. “That’s it.” He moans. “Just like that, yeah. There’s my good boy.” 

 

Jongin gives a strangled cry, tossing his head back before cowering forward and fisting a hand in Kyungsoo’s hair. His thighs are burning and his stomach muscles are straining but he has to do it, he has to be a good boy for Kyungsoo. He bounces with such fervour that sometimes Kyungsoo’s cock slips out of him, and the cold emptiness has him whining in complaint until Kyungsoo feeds himself back in. 

 

“So eager to please.” Kyungsoo growls, his hand tight over Jongin’s jaw as he leads him in for another searing kiss, their tongues tangling and drool spilling down their chins. Everything is getting too much, too hot and too close but neither seems to want it to stop. “So pretty.” Kyungsoo holds eye contact with Jongin, mentally counting the seconds until the boy gets too embarrassed and looks away. 

 

Kyungsoo can tell Jongin is close. He can feel the way his body has started to tense as the heat coils inside him, and his little gasps and moans have become more frequent and increasingly high in pitch. His neglected cock is red raw and leaking with pearls of precum, smearing all over the sheer inside of his lingerie. 

 

Without giving his boyfriend any warning, Kyungsoo stands up and grips his palms under Jongin’s thighs. “You did so well, Nini, I’m so proud. Now let me take care of you.” He placates as Jongin nearly screams in frustration. 

 

Kyungsoo tosses him onto the bed and Jongin blatantly moans. Seeing as his jeans and underwear are still round his knees, Kyungsoo kicks them off in entirety and at last stands naked for Jongin to ogle, his dick standing proud and swollen and leaking in front of him. “Lets get this off you,” He starts crawling on to the bed and beginning to slowly peel Jongin out of his lingerie. “I don’t want it getting messed up for next time.” 

 

“Next time?” Jongin whimpers, peering between his fingers as his cock his finally free of its restraint and bouncing in the cool air. 

 

Kyungsoo nods devilishly, trailing his nose from Jongin’s neck down, down, down, all the way down until he can bite teasingly at the top of one of Jongin’s stockings. He grips it with his teeth and pulls, and when the stocking is fully removed he presses a kiss to the inside of Jongin’s ankle before starting on the other stocking. 

 

Jongin cries out, aching to wrap a hand around his cock and relieve himself but he knows that isn’t what good boys do and Kyungsoo would be mad with him. 

 

Kyungsoo stands on his knees, languidly stroking his cock, squeezing the tip so that precum oozes out. “Up.” He says, tapping the back of Jongin’s knee. 

 

Jongin raises his legs, his toes almost by his ears. 

 

Kyungsoo smiles. “Ah, this is better. I couldn’t see your pretty little hole before, but now I can.” He smears the precum around Jongin’s rim, hissing as his hole clenches, desperate to be filled. “Now you’ve been such a good boy for me today, Nini.” Kyungsoo praises, lining himself up. “You’ve done so much work. But now it’s time for me to look after you.” He murmurs, breath hot in Jongin’s ear as he leans forward. 

 

Kyungsoo sheathes himself in one easy movement, eliciting a strangled moan from Jongin. 

 

Jongin’s hands claw at his back and in his hair, and Kyungsoo finally gives him what he wants. He powers his cock in and out of Jongin, scraping his teeth and lips across Jongin’s skin. 

 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes.” Jongin repeats, dragging a hand down his face. “Oh, god, you feel so good, oh  _fuck._ ” He spits out. 

 

“I’ve done this so many times but you’re still— so— tight.” Kyungsoo punctuates his words with forceful thrusts, his mind starting to whirr into a fuzzy mess as his climax approaches. 

 

“‘M gonna—“ Jongin starts before losing his voice to a moan as Kyungsoo’s cock rams into his prostate. 

 

“You gonna come?” Kyungsoo pants, his voice cracking in the middle through sheer lust. He wraps his palm around Jongin’s cock and pumps it in time with his thrusts. “Be a good boy and come at the same time as me, ok? I want you to hold out for me.” 

 

“I-I c-can’t it’s too— too much I need to—“ 

 

“Yes you can baby, you can. I’m so—  _fucking hell—_ close too ok wait for me.” 

 

Tears form at the corners of Jongin’s eyes as he staves off his orgasm. He can do it, he can be a good boy and wait for Kyungsoo he can wait he can be a good boy— 

 

Kyungsoo bites a soft mark on his neck and Jongin feels painfully close, dangerously close, but he by some titanic feat holds out, his body contorting, despite the fact Kyungsoo still pumps his cock at a furious pace. 

 

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come—“ Kyungsoo mouths against Jongin’s mouth. They’re not even properly kissing anymore, their tongues just sucking at each other desperately and teeth pulling at lips. “ _Fuck!”_

 

Kyungsoo’s train of thought cuts off in a deep throaty moan. 

 

Jongin sees the moment his face screws up, and he feels the way he thrusts his cock as deep inside him as he possibly can. Jongin’s insides fill up with hot white cum and its only then does he let himself go. He flings himself off the edge of sanity he was desperately clinging on to and lets himself fly, a train of expletives and moans coming out over a scream as he pulls on the back of Kyungsoo’s hair so tight it must hurt. 

 

It’s bliss, sheer, unadulterated bliss, and Jongin feels the white hot heat shoot round his body and the tightly coiled tension in his gut finally explodes into the headiest form of pleasure Jongin has ever experienced. 

 

They ride their climaxes out together, lips meeting heatedly as they come down from the high. 

 

“Fuck me that was good.” Kyungsoo pants, a grin spreading across his swollen lips as he looks down at Jongin. 

 

Jongin can only smile dreamily, the effects of a post-orgasmic haze starting to set over him. “I love you so much.” He croaks out, finding his throat to be wrecked after all that screaming. 

 

“I love you even more, baby.” Kyungsoo smiles, pressing a sweet, chaste kiss against Jongin’s lips.  “Do you want me to clean you up?” 

 

“N-no.” Jongin commands, pulling Kyungsoo’s hips back as he starts to get out of bed. “Do it in th’ mornin’.” He drawls sleepily. “Stay ‘ere now.” 

 

Kyungsoo laughs, flopping back down next to his boyfriend and allowing him to snuggle up into his chest. “Thank you so much, Nini.” He presses a kiss into Jongin’s hair. 

 

Jongin giggles and wriggles closer. “I w’s good boy.” 

 

“You were.” Kyungsoo says, holding him closer. “The prettiest and best boy I could ever ask for. Love you.” 

 

“I love you more.” Jongin protests before he drops off to sleep fully, his mouth open on Kyungsoo’s chest. 

 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes too, feeling exhausted and well spent. This is probably the best birthday present ever. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

wow k that ending really is rushed isnt it oops. this wasnt proofread either guys so if ive written cockerel anywhere instead of cock i was just having a moment and autocorrect failed me 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

[curiouscat](http://www.curiouscat.me/timefortea)

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from asianfanfics (timefortea)!!!!


End file.
